Todo sea por la causa
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock organiza junto con sus compañeros del centro de adopciones una venta de bazar, John que lo había visto anteriormente desea tener una cita con él.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esto son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna a Stephen Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 **Nota 2:** Este fanfic participa en el reto de diciembre **"Reto Navidad 2018"** del foro I am Sherlocked.

* * *

 **Todo sea por la causa**

El centro de adopciones para perros "caritas felices" acababa de cerrar, y los chicos que trabajan ahí se habían reunido frente al mostrados para hablar sobre lo que se avecinaba durante el siguiente mes. En 10 días comenzaría diciembre, lo que se traducía en una gran afluencia en el lugar, ya que muchas personas optaban por adoptar un perrito como regalo para algún ser querido. Tristemente eso significaba que durante los meses de enero, febrero y marzo, muchos de esos perros serían abandonados, ya fuera porque no les tenían paciencia, no era lo que esperaban o la fiebre por tener una mascota ya había pasado.

Los chicos discutían sobre las medidas que se podían tomar para evitar que eso sucediera. El año pasado habían hecho firmar a los clientes una carta en la que se hacían responsables del animal y prometían no abandonarlo. En el momento la persona que llevaba a cabo la adopción estaba más que encantada de firmar dicho papel, seguramente lo hacía de corazón, el problema es que luego cambiaba de opinión y por supuesto poco importaba un papel que legalmente no tenía ningún valor.

La conclusión a la que llegaron por unanimidad, es que la mejor solución sería cerrar el centro de adopciones durante el mes de diciembre.

—Me parece una excelente idea, ya ven lo que pasó también cuando salió la película de los 101 Dálmatas, todo el mundo le dio por tener uno sin saber lo hiperactivos que son y después los estaban abandonando o devolviendo en el mejor de los casos, porque no los aguantaban –agregó Billy.

—Entonces está decidido, le pediremos al Señor Delaney cerrar el lugar. Aunque espero que entiendan que eso no significa que dejaremos de venir, ya que debemos hacernos cargo de los perros -advirtió Irene señalando a todos con el dedo.

" _por supuesto" "obviamente" "claro" "eso es lógico"_ fueron las respuestas de todos ante la reprimenda.

—También creo que podríamos poner un papel en la puerta de entrada explicando los motivos por los que está cerrado el centro de adopciones y tal vez, crear algo de conciencia –continuó Molly.

—Poner algo en el sitio web y la página de Facebook también estaría bien –agregó Billy que era quien se hacía cargo, entre otras cosas de las redes sociales del lugar.

—Me parece perfecto… Sherlock te toca ir a hablar con Hugh –ordenó Irene.

El susodicho que había estado muy callado durante el debate, únicamente asintiendo y observando, salto al escuchar su nombre.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú o Molly?

—Porque el Señor Delaney piensa que soy una alborotadora y Molly llora por todo… no me veas de esa manera Molly sabes que es verdad –agregó Irene al sentir la mirada ofendida de la chica– y creerá que estamos haciendo un drama por nada, en cambio a ti te respeta mucho, eres el genio del grupo y siempre te escucha, si tú se lo dices lo tomará en serio.

Sherlock volteo a ver a sus compañeros que asentían estando de acuerdo con Irene.

—Bien -contestó con resignación.

Después de quince minutos Sherlock salió de la oficina del dueño, sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes sin poder leer el rostro inexpresivo del pelinegro.

—¿Y bien? –presionó Irene.

Sherlock suspiró antes de contestar.

—El Señor Delaney está de acuerdo –pero antes de que sus compañeros comenzaran a celebrar levantó una mano en señal de que había algo más– el Señor Delaney esta de acuerdo con nosotros –repitió– el problema es que, aun cuando el local es suyo y no tiene que pagar renta todavía tiene otros gastos como; luz, agua, el gas de la calefacción para que los perros no se enfermen o mueran de frío, comida y algunos medicamentos que faltan por comprar por si alguno de los perros llegara a enfermar, gastos que por supuesto no tenía contemplados y no le es posible solventarlos en estos momentos porque va a salir de vacaciones, así que a menos que podamos conseguir el dinero que se necesita no quedará otro remedio más que abrir para esas fechas.

Todos comenzaron a protestar mostrándose desilusionados.

—¿Y más o menos de cuanto estamos hablando? –preguntó Irene.

—Unas mil libras, dijo que puede ayudarnos con trecientas, pero aún nos hará falta reunir setecientas.

" _Si tengo diez libras en mi alcancía son muchas" "¿De dónde vamos a sacar ese dinero?" "Es imposible que podamos reunirlo"_

Los suspiros y protestas no se hicieron esperar, por lo que Sherlock volvió a hablar.

—Nos sugiere organizar un bazar, podríamos hacer algunas cosas para vender o deshacernos de aquellas que ya no nos sirvan en casa y aún estén en buen estado.

—Eso no suena mal –dijo algo más esperanzada Irene.

—Yo podría preparar algunos pasteles de frutas y cup cakes –mencionó Molly.

—Yo puedo pedirle a mis tíos que donen algunos juguetes de sus hijos, ellos casi no los usan porque se la pasan con el Play Station, creo que de hecho he llegado a ver que algunos ni siquiera los han abierto, estarán felices de ayudar –dijo Richard entusiasmado.

—Yo podría hacer algunas bufandas y mascadas –todos voltearon a ver con extrañeza a Paul– ¿Qué? Aunque no lo crean le sé a la costura, mi tío es sastre y él me enseño… revisaré entre los retazos que siempre le sobran a ver cuales me sirven y estoy seguro que no se negará a dármelos.

—Tal vez tú podrías dar esos ridículos juguetes de muñecos y naves que tienes por toda tu habitación –dijo Sherlock dirigiéndose a Billy.

—Esos no son juguetes Sherlock –contestó muy molesto y ofendido– son coleccionables y son de Star Wars, no hay manera de que me deshaga de ellos –Sherlock giró los ojos ante la declaración de Billy.

—Buscaré en mi armario y en el de mi familia ropa que esté en buen estado y que ya no la estemos usando, recuerdo tener algunas camisas y chamarras por ahí arrumbadas –continuó Sherlock.

Rápidamente comenzaron a organizarse decidiendo quien llevaría que, donde pondrían el bazar y lo que necesitarían para ello. Billy hizo algunos diseños en un papel de lo que podría ser el logo del bazar y se comprometió ha hacerle publicidad en internet e imprimir algunos volantes que todos repartirían en diferentes puntos.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el bazar del centro de adopciones "caritas felices" iniciara, y las ventas no iban lo bien que les gustaría. Apenas llevaban doscientas libras. Les quedaba aún una semana para completar el dinero, pero empezaban a ver complicado llegar a la meta.

Un hombre rubio que había estado yendo desde que iniciaran con el bazar y quien se había presentado con el nombre de John Watson, se acercó a la mesa detrás de la cual Irene se encontraba sentada jugando en su celular ya que nadie, salvo una pareja de viejitos que habían comprado un pastel de frutas de Molly, se había parado por el lugar en toda la tarde.

—Hola –saludo el rubio.

—Hola John, que bueno tenerte otra vez por acá.

—¿Cómo va la venta?

—No muy bien, los dos primeros días fueron buenos pero ayer y hoy apenas si han habido ventas, honestamente dudo mucho que podamos juntar el dinero suficiente.

Mientras Irene hablaba John buscaba con la mirada a un joven de rizos oscuros, quien se encontraba a un costado de Billy tratando de pasar desapercibido. John no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

—¿Es mucho lo que les falta?

—Quinientas libras –contestó Irene con un suspiro.

—Vaya, pues si es algo, y una semana es muy poco tiempo para juntarlo.

—Ya lo sé –dijo Irene con resignación.

—Sin embargo, es posible que yo pueda ayudarlos.

—¿Cómo? –contestó la chica con interés.

—Si me consigues una cita con el chico guapo de rizos oscuros que está junto a la mesa de los pasteles yo donaré el dinero que hace falta.

Irene se mostró claramente escandalizada, eso era mucho dinero y aunque John parecía una buena persona le preocupó lo que realmente quisiera de Sherlock a cambio. El joven doctor notó su inquietud y agregó rápidamente.

—Solo será un café lo prometo, solo eso, jamás lo forzaría a nada, solo quiero sentarme a platicar con él y tomar algo.

La mujer lo estudió con la mirada, Sherlock apenas iba a cumplir veinte años el siguiente mes y John parecía ser diez años mayor que él.

—John, Sherlock es un buen amigo mío….

—No pretendo nada malo, te doy mi palabra.

—No te conozco lo suficiente y si algo le pasara…..

—Te aseguro que solo será un café, nada más.

Después de casi un minuto en el que Irene observó a John, levantó una ceja y le pidió el número de su celular. No se comprometió a nada en realidad, le dijo que hablaría con su amigo y que si éste aceptaba entonces le mandaría un mensaje para ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha, hora y lugar en el que podrían encontrarse. Eso si, si Sherlock aceptaba John debía depositar la cantidad acordada antes de tener su cita.

Cuando Sherlock se enteró de la propuesta de John dejó de respirar y quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, Paul que estaba junto a él se asustó y comenzó a zarandearlo hasta que el pelinegro reaccionó parpadeando exageradamente y posteriormente trató de salir huyendo, pero Irene se lo impidió, lo tomó fuerte por los hombros y le aseguró que si no quería ir estaba bien, no pasaba nada y nadie lo molestaría por ello, nadie quería que hiciera algo que lo fuera a incomodar, pero que si aceptaba todos se comprometían a cuidarlo.

—No te dejaremos solo Sherlock –dijo Billy– Paul y yo iremos disfrazados al lugar en el que vayan a ser su cita y los vigilaremos a una distancia segura, si el imbécil trata de pasarse de listo nosotros defenderemos tu honor –al decir esto último todos empezaron a reírse logrando relajar el ambiente, incluso Sherlock sonrió ligeramente mientras rodaba los ojos.

Finalmente el chico genio aceptó, diciendo que no era necesario que lo siguieran ya que por las pocas veces que había visto a John no parecía que fuera alguien peligroso.

—Esta bien, nadie te seguirá, pero te estaremos mandando un mensaje cada media hora para asegurarnos que estés bien, si no llegaras a contestar alguno iremos todos a buscarte –dijo Molly.

Sherlock les aseguró que no era necesario, pero ninguno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo, lo más que logro fue que en lugar de mandarle mensaje cada media hora fuera cada hora. El menaje lo mandaría Molly en el grupo de WhatsApp que tenían para que así todos supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo Irene le mando un mensaje a John, quien contestó de manera inmediata feliz de conocer la respuesta de Sherlock. La cita sería el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde en un café que se encontraba a una cuadra del Royal Opera House en Covent Garden.

Era ridículo, ya se había probado 10 cambios de ropa y aún no sabía que ponerse. Sherlock estaba muy nervioso, no es que fuera su primera cita, ya anteriormente había salido con dos chicos, pero esta era la primera vez que salía con alguien que realmente le interesaba. John era un hombre interesante, amable y sumamente atractivo y él quería, desesperadamente, causarle una buena impresión.

Al final se decidió por una camisa color uva que Irene le había dicho, en más de una ocasión, que le quedaba muy bien, unos pantalones negros y por supuesto su abrigo favorito, el cual siempre lo hacia sentirse protegido no solo del frío, sino también fungía como una especie de mantita de seguridad.

John realmente le agradaba, pero también le imponía demasiado, fue por eso que en un principio pensó en huir, no es que no quisiera tener una cita con él, es que jamás se imagino que el hombre se fijaría en él y no supo como reaccionar.

Sherlock no era el único que estaba nervioso, John también se había probado más de diez cambios; " _es absurdo",_ pensó, comportarse de esa manera a sus casi treinta años, como si fuera un quinceañera en su primera cita. Él literalmente saltó de felicidad cuando recibió el mensaje de Irene, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera y quería impresionar al joven genio.

Cuando Sherlock llegó John ya estaba esperándolo en una mesa ubicada al fondo. El lugar era pequeño y acogedor; con pisos, mesas y sillas de madera y paredes color arena con cuadros de diversos personajes y lugares pintados al oleo. Tenía una gran variedad de tartas y biscuits, diferentes estilos de café y algunas mezclas interesantes de tés, aparte de los ya clásicos English breakfast y Earl grey, el favorito de Sherlock.

El rostro de John se ilumino cuando lo vio entrar, apenas llevaba tres minutos de retraso, pero el rubio había llegado desde las 3:40 y temía que el chico cambiara de opinión. Podría parecer ridículo, pero desde que lo vio afuera de la estación del metro repartiendo volantes para promocionar la venta de bazar había quedado prendado de él, lo cual se agravó cuando en una de sus visitas al bazar se entero de que el niño era un genio, John no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, eso fue amor a primera vista, estaba seguro de ello. Estaba consciente de que la diferencia de edad era mucha, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía y solo quería una oportunidad para demostrar su valía.

—Disculpa la demora –dijo Sherlock con la mirada baja, le costaba ver a John a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, apenas fueron unos minutos.

John hizo una señal con la mano para indicarle al chico que se sentara, éste estaba tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía parado frente a John.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como iniciar la conversación, solo se habían visto en el bazar y pocas veces cruzaron palabra alguna. John le recomendó algunas de las especialidades del lugar, Sherlock acepto una de sus sugerencias y pidió una tarta rellena de natilla y nueces y un té Earl grey, John por su parte, pidió una mezcla de té negro con higos y dátiles y otra rebanada de la misma tarta que había pedido Sherlock.

Comenzaron hablando un poco sobre lo que hacía cada uno; Sherlock mencionó que estaba en su último año de la carrera de química y trabajaba medio tiempo en el centro de adopciones para perros, John por su parte le habló sobre su trabajo como medico cirujano en un hospital privado. Poco a poco el hielo comenzó a romperse, John se sorprendió por la cantidad de cosas que Sherlock podía deducir de una persona con solo verla, mientras que Sherlock estaba aún más sorprendido por el interés y la admiración que John le presentaba ante cada deducción hecha. Por lo regular la mayoría de las personas se alejan de él cuando comenzaba a hablar demasiado, pero al parecer lo que otras personas encontraban inquietante, John las encontraba fascinante.

Como había prometido Molly, cada hora y a la hora Sherlock recibía un mensaje suyo, y en cada ocasión se disculpaba con John sabiendo que debía contestarle o de lo contrario estaba seguro de que sus compañeros harían acto de presencia en el lugar.

Sin darse cuenta les dieron las ocho de la noche, habían pasado cuatro horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal vez al principio fuera un poco incómodo, pero después la plática fluyo tan agradablemente que no se habían percatado de lo tarde que era.

John pagó la cuenta y caminaron hasta la estación del metro juntos en un agradable silencio. John deseo haber llegado en coche y así poder llevar a Sherlock a su casa para pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, aunque también sabía que era demasiado pronto y no quería presionar al chico.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Sherlock, la pase muy bien.

—Todo sea por la causa –contestó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa y un pequeño rubor en su rostro, lo cual John encontró adorable– Yo también la pasé muy bien, gracias por la invitación.

—¿Crees que sea posible que podamos volver a vernos? –preguntó John con esperanza.

—Por supuesto –contestó Sherlock tal vez demasiado rápido ruborizándose aún más.

John sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no quería asustarlo y apenas era su primera cita, quería hacer las cosas bien, estaba loco por ese chico y se prometió en silencio que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder conservarlo.

John extendió una mano en dirección al pelinegro, cuando éste la tomó sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por todo el brazo y hasta la espina dorsal. Su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado.

Intercambiaron números de celular e hicieron planes para verse el domingo. Se despidieron sin ganas de querer separarse, pero con la promesa de verse muy pronto. Sherlock se adentró a la estación como si caminara entre nubes, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. En silencio se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder mantener siempre la atención de John hacia él.


End file.
